habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2015
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: * 2014 * 2013 ---- 7/24/15 ---- 7/22/2015 Habitica App Update with Facebook Login by Viirus ---- 07/14/2015 Gold-Purchasable Quest Line: Dilatory Distress We've moved the quests to their own separate page, and added a new category: GOLD PURCHASABLE QUESTS! As time goes on, we'll be adding more gold-purchasable quests. Dilatory Distress is not a limited-edition quest line, so you have plenty of time to save up! by SabreCat and Lemoness Writing by liorsamuel Art by Kiwibot, aiseant, starsystemic, hazel40, and benga New Equipment in the Enchanted Armoire There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Now go spend all that accumulated gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by podcod, Kiwibot, and Megan Trivial Task Difficulty There's a new difficulty for Tasks available under task edit: Trivial! Trivial tasks reward you or damage you at the rate of one tenth of the amount that Easy tasks would. Likewise, Trivial tasks cause much less damage during boss battles! by efim ---- 07/09/2015 Derby Day! On this day, Habitica defeated the worst of its ancient bugs! We celebrate with the Dilatory Derby, which means that Habiticans get aquatic mounts to ride! ---- 07/07/2015 New iOS App: Habitica! by Viirus What about Android? We are hard at work on the native Android app as we speak! It's coming along very well. We will announce as soon as it is ready to download, never fear. Why Habitica? Habitica is the land where HabitRPG takes place - a land where players ride dragons and slay Dailies. Plus, it's now the name of the mobile app. Soon, it will also be the name of the site! The decision to switch from HabitRPG to Habitica is a big one, and we've been talking it over for a long time. We've gotten feedback since the beginning that it was confusing, especially for the many people who aren't familiar with the acronym. ("HabitPGR? HabitRZG? What was your name again?") We feel that "Habitica" keeps the fantasy flair without the confusing abbreviation, so it's the best of both realms. So far, habitica.com redirects to habitrpg.com, and it's the name of the native mobile apps. Look forward to an upcoming announcement of the switchover date, when we will be ringing in the name change with our inaugural Habitica Day celebration! ---- 07/01/2015 Seafoam Transformation Item by Lemoness Subscribe with Amazon Payments Want to subscribe to get the July Mystery Item and the ability to buy Gems with Gold? Now you have a new way to pay for a subscription: Amazon Payments! The July Subscriber Item Set will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Right now, we only support Amazon Payments for subscriptions, but in the future, we will make it possible to use Amazon Payments to buy Gems as well. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- June 2015 06/30/2015 Clone Challenges It's now easier than ever to create a recurring Challenge! Just go to a previously created challenge and click the clone button. This creates a new Challenge with all the same information (name, description, prize, tasks) pre-populated, so the challenge creator can adjust only as needed. We hope this saves you time! by TheHollidayInn and Blade Challenger Contributor Title Speaking of recurring Challenges, we've decided to create a new Contributor title, "Challenger", to honor the Habiticans who have been working to improve the community by consistently creating many valuable Challenges. The Challenger title is awarded at the discretion of the staff and mods. Many thanks to our creative and dedicated Challengers! ---- 06/25/2015 June Subscriber Item Set! by Lemoness New Sound Effects There's a new Sound Effects theme on the site: Gokul Theme! You can enable it by clicking on the megaphone in the upper right hand corner and selecting "Gokul Theme" from the dropdown list. by NomindTR ---- 06/20/2015 Summer Splash Begins! The Summer Splash festival has arrived, and Habitica has moved to the undersea city of Dilatory for the summer! From today until July 31st, join us for fun in the sun. Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until July 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Reef Renegade, Sunfish Warrior, Strapping Sailor, or Ship Soothsayer! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Lemoness Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking summertime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's summer outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Summer Splash event each year, but it's only open until July 31st, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again. by Lemoness ---- 06/17/2015 Verbesserungen an der Quest-Darstellung Nun könnt ihr die Details einer bevorstehenden Quest auf der Gruppenseiten anschauen, indem ihr auf den neuen "Quest Details"-Reiter oberhalb der Quest-Einladungen klickt. Wir hoffen, dass euch das bei der Entscheidung hilft, ob ihr die Quest annehmen wollt oder nicht! von hairlessbear ---- 06/16/2015 Suchleiste Ihr könnt nun ganz einfach nach einer bestimmten Aufgabe suchen, indem ihr die praktische Suchleiste in der oberen rechten Ecke der Aufgabenseite nutzt! von Jiří Chára Neuer Wettbewerbe-Filter Nun könnt ihr Wettbewerbe danach filtern, ob ihr den Wettbewerb angelegt habt oder nicht! Schaut euch alle Wettbewerbe, die ihr angelegt habt, mit nur einem Klick an. von theHollidayInn Regelmäßiges Neuladen Um die Performance zu verbessern, lädt HabitRPG automatisch alle 6 Stunden neu, wenn ihr inaktiv seid. Das soll helfen, Fehler zu bekämpfen und sicherstellen, dass ihr immer den aktuellsten Code habt. Ihr könnt die Seite natürlich auch jederzeit selbst aktualisieren. von cheerskevin Visuelle Optimierungen Wir haben nun einen farbig hinterlegten Hilfe-Button, um Leute an diese Ressourcen zu erinnern. Außerdem haben wir eine kompaktere Ansicht beim Bearbeiten von Aufgaben! von excentris und nthomsn ---- 06/11/2015 'AUFGABENWIEDERHOLUNGEN, ANFANGSDATUM UND UPDATES' FÜR MOBILE APPS! von Blade und fallenpanda Neue Wiederholungsoptionen für tägliche Aufgaben Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun eine neue Erweiterte Option: Alle X Tage Wiederholen. Ihr habt euch dieses Feature schon lange gewünscht und nun ist es endlich da! Als Erstes, beachtet bitte, dass diese neue Option nur aktiv ist, wenn ihr es explizit wünscht. Wir werden keine Änderungen an euren existierenden Aufgaben ohne euer Wissen vornehmen. Das würden wir nie tun! Davon abgesehen sind hier die neuen Funktionen: Aufgabenwiederholungen Nutzt die "Alle X Tage" Funktion unter Erweiterte Optionen eurer täglichen Aufgaben, um sie wiederholen zu lassen, wenn eine bestimmte Anzahl von Tagen vergangen ist, egal ob das alle 2 Tage, alle 15 Tage oder alle 30 Tage ist... Ihr wählt die Nummer, die für eure Zwecke am besten ist! Diese täglichen Aufgaben sind nur an diesen bestimmten Tagen aktiv. Müsst ihr eure Miete alle 30 Tage zahlen? Medizin jeden zweiten Tag nehmen? Eure Blumen alle 4 Tage gießen? Das ist kein Problem mehr. Anfangsdatum Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun ein Startdatum. Sie werden vor diesem Datum nicht fällig sein. Das heißt: Wollt ihr eine tägliche Aufgabe hinzufügen, wenn sie euch gerade einfällt, aber sie erst später fällig sein soll, könnt ihr das erreichen, indem ihr ein Anfangsdatum in der Zukunft wählt! Updates der Mobilen Apps Es gibt neue Android und iOS Updates, die diese neuen Funktionen unterstützen. Aktualisiert eure Apps bitte, bevor ihr die Funktionen nutzt, oder die neuen täglichen Aufgaben werden in den Apps nicht korrekt angezeigt! Andere Notizen Für kurze Zeit wird das Werkzeug zu Datenanzeige nicht in der Lage sein, den korrekten Schaden für Aufgaben mit den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen zu berechnen. Wir werden das sehr bald aktualisieren, damit es wieder akkurat läuft! Wenn ihr weitere Fragen zu den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen habt, zögert nicht, in der Newbies Guild zu fragen! ---- 06/05/2015 Neue Ausrüstung: Der verzauberte Schrank! Wenn ihr nun den Ultimative Ausrüstung Erfolg erzielt, schaltet ihr eine neue Belohnung frei: DEN VERZAUBERTEN SCHRANK! Klicke auf den verzauberten Schrank, eine 100 GP Belohnung in der Belohnungspalte, für eine Chance auf spezielle Ausrüstung! Er kann dir außerdem beliebige Erfahrungspunkte oder Futtergegenstände geben. Wir werden jeden Monat neue Ausrüstung hinzufügen, aber selbst wenn du das gegenwärtige Angebot erschöpft hast, kannst du die Belohnung weiter klicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und Erfahrung. Nun gib all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator dir hold sein... von Lemoness und SabreCat Grafiken von Kiwibot, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal, Zoebeagle und Andrews38 Neue Reittier-Positionierung! Die Reittier-Positionierung wurde korrigiert für alle Reittiere, bei denen es so aussah als würde der Avatar mit einem Damensattel reiten. Nun sitzen die Avatare richtig und klammern sich nicht mehr an die Seiten ihrer Reittiere als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. von Kiwibot, Lemoness und SabreCat ---- 06/01/2015 Juni Überraschungsgegenstand! ---- Mai 2015 05/31/2015 Push-Benachrichtigungen für Android Wir haben ein Update für die Android-App veröffentlicht, das neue Arten von Push-Benachrichtigungen beinhaltet! Es ist nun leichter denn je, sich daran zu erinnern produktiv zu sein. Hier könnt ihr euch das Update holen! von Negue ---- 05/25/2015 Mai Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt: Grüner Ritter! von Lemoness ---- 05/20/2015 ---- 05/13/2015 Gasthaus-Verbesserungen Wenn ihr euch von jetzt an im Gasthaus erholt, werden eure täglichen Aufgaben jeden Tag aufgefrischt. Wichtiger Hinweis: Eure täglichen Aufgaben werden euch auch weiterhin keinen Schade zufügen, währen ihr im Gasthaus seid. Das würden wir euch nicht antun! Bisher hat ein Aufenthalt im Gasthaus all eure täglichen Aufgaben eingefroren, so dass sie am nächsten Tag nicht aktualisiert wurden - selbst für wichtige Aufgaben wie "Medizin nehmen" oder "Haustiere füttern". Das war sehr frustrierend für einige Nutzer, die auf diese Funktionen angewiesen sind, auch in Zeiten wenn sie ins Gasthaus müssen wegen Prüfungen, Krankheit, Urlaub, usw. Wenn ihr jetzt in einer Situation wie z.B der Prüfungszeit seid, wenn ihr nicht die Zeit oder Energie habt, die meisten eurer täglichen Aufgaben zu erledigen, könnt ihr trotzdem diejenigen abhaken, die ihr schafft, während ihr euch im Gasthaus befindet. Das ist viel flexibler und bequemer! Wenn ihr gerade an einer Quest teilnehmt, werdet ihr weiterhin dem Boss keinen Schaden zufügen oder Gegenstände finden, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt und eure verpassten täglichen Aufgaben werden eure Gruppenmitglieder nicht schädigen, aber der Boss kann euch immer noch Schaden zufügen, wenn eure Gruppenfreunde ihre täglichen Aufgaben nicht erledigen. Ihr bekommt außerdem weiterhin kein zusätzliches Mana über Nacht, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt. Solltet ihr irgendwelche Fragen dazu haben, wie der Aufenthalt im Gasthaus funktioniert, fragt auf jeden Fall in der Newbies Guild nach! von hairlessbear und Blade Chat in eine Aufgabe kopieren Nun könnt ihr jede beliebige Chat-Nachricht in eure Aufgabenliste übernehmen! Wenn euer Mitbewohner euch im Gruppen-Chat bittet, einzukaufen oder euer Freund euch an den Geschichtstest morgen erinnert, könnt ihr das direkt in die Aufgabenliste speichern. Fantastisch! von Negue und Redphoenix Extra Info Wir wissen, dass HabitRPG verwirrend sein kann, also könnt ihr von jetzt an ganz einfach nachprüfen, was jeder Aufgabentyp bewirkt, indem ihr auf das Fragezeichen neben dem Spaltennamen klickt. von Lemoness, lefnire und SabreCat ---- 05/06/2015 ---- 05/01/2015 Nach über einem Jahr an Beschwerden auf Trello und unzähligen Fehlerberichten auf Github, und nach fast fünf Monaten voll mit engagierten Debatten, Programmieren und Testen, haben wir endlich eine Überarbeitung der Klassenfähigkeiten und des Mana-Systems ausgeliefert. Vielen Dank an alle, die Meinungen, Zeit und Mühe beigesteuert haben! Hier ist, was passiert ist: GEWOHNHEITEN SCHÄDIGEN BOSSE Nun ist es noch einfacher, einem Boss Schaden zuzufügen, ohne Klassenfähigkeiten zu nutzen! Es war definitiv höchste Zeit, dass HabitRPG die Gewohnheiten auch auf Kämpfe anrechnet. Wir wurden unserem Namen nicht gerecht. MANA DIREKT MIT FORTSCHRITT VERKNÜPFT Mana war ziemlich kaputt: Ihr habt über Nacht welches bekommen, egal was ihr am Tag davor getan habt, und es war nur mit Aufgaben verknüpft. Das bedeutete, dass die Nutzung der Klassenfähigkeiten fast nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie gut ihr euch im wahren Leben gemacht habt, was den Zweck des Spiels verfehlte! Nun könnt ihr neben Aufgaben auch mit täglichen Aufgaben und positiven Gewohnheiten Mana verdienen! Ihr bekommt immer noch Mana über Nacht, aber wie viel ihr bekommt hängt davon ab, wie viele eurer täglichen Aufgaben ihr erledigt habt. Ihr könnt außerdem Mana verlieren, wenn ihr negative Gewohnheiten anklickt. Huch! Besser nicht zu oft nachgeben... KLASSENFÄHIGKEITEN VERSTÄRKT UND GESCHWÄCHT Einige bekanntermaßen zu starke Fähigkeiten wurden geschwächt, wie beispielsweise der Überraschungsangriff (der oft über 1000 GP pro Anwendung einbrachte), Flammenstoß (der es euch erlaubte viele Bosse mit nur einem Schlag zu besiegen, egal wie viel ihr an dem Tag getan habt) und Tapferer Charakter (welcher die berüchtigten "Ich habe eine tägliche Aufgabe abgehakt und habe 997 Levels hinzugewonnen" Fehlerberichte zur Folge hatte). Einige viel zu SCHWACHE Fähigkeiten wurden gestärkt, wie beispielsweise Handwerkszeug und Brennende Helle. Wir denken, dass ihr diese nun viel lieber mögen werdet! Für eine komplette Beschreibung der Änderungen, schaut euch diesen Blog-Beitrag an (Englisch). FEEDBACK GEBEN Wir verstehen, dass diese Änderungen für einige von euch störend sein können. Das tut uns leid! Wir hoffen, dass ihr sie mit der Zeit als eine drastische Verbesserung sehen werdet. Wir werden zwei Wochen warten (damit sich jeder an das neue System gewöhnen kann) und dann öffnen wir am 15. Mai eine Trello-Karte für Kommentare und Beurteilungen Für diejenigen unter euch, die ihre Attributspunkte neu verteilen wollen, nun da das neue System aktiv ist, gebt uns in diesem Github-Ticket eure Benutzer ID. (Diese findet ihr unter Einstellungen > API; gebt uns NICHT euer API Token.) Dieses Ticket ist auch dafür da, die Möglichkeit zu diskutieren, dass eine Neuverteilung der Attributspunkte keine Edelsteine mehr kostet. Wenn das ein Feature ist, das ihr gerne haben möchtet (oder das ihr hassen würdet), kommt auf jeden Fall vorbei und teilt es uns mit! von Alys, Verabird, brandonjreid, ShilohT, betaveros, SabreCat, chimericdream und alle, die uns auf Trello und Github Kommentare mit Feedback hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid großartig! Nach oben ---- April 2015 04/30/2015 Letzte Chance für Spring Fling Outfits, Haarfarben und Schimmernde Saat! Morgen wird in Habitica wieder alles beim Alten sein, wenn es also noch Spring Fling Gegenstände gibt, die ihr kaufen wollt, macht es besser jetzt! Die Saison Edition Gegenstände and Haarfarben werden erst nächsten März wieder zurück sein und wenn die Limited Edition Gegenstände wiederkehren, werden sie teurer sein oder geänderte Grafiken haben, also greift zu, solange es noch geht! Letzte Chance für Busy Bee Set Neue Ausrüstung in Kürze Wenn ihr traurig seid, dass die mit Gold kaufbare Ausrüstung verschwindet, macht euch keine Sorgen! Wir haben etwas Spaßiges in Arbeit... ---- 04/24/2015 April Überraschungsgegenstand: Fleißige Biene! von Lemoness Neue Sprachen Wir haben drei neue Sprachen zur Seite hinzugefügt: Japanisch, Serbisch und Chinesisch (Traditionell)! von Paglias, dem Japanischen Übersetzer-Team, dem Serbischen ÜbersetzerTeam und dem Chinesischen (Traditionell) Übersetzer-Team ---- 04/15/2015 Schlüssel zu den Zwingern kostenlos mit Triaden Bingo von gisikw Wettbewerb-Verbesserungen Von nun an bringen euch Wettbewerbslinks direkt zum betreffenden Wettbewerb anstatt an den Anfang der Liste. Und wenn ihr einen Wettbewerb editiert, wird der Name automatisch aktualisiert! von gisikw, chrisdotcode und TheHollidayInn ---- 04/07/2015 ---- 04/02/2015 Letzte Chance für den März-Überraschungsgegenstand Denkt daran: dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Aquamarin-Set zu bekommen! Wenn ihr die Aquamarin-Brille oder die Aquamarin-Rüstung haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 April Überraschungsbox von Lemoness Glänzende Samen Puh! Es war schwer, aber wir haben die Blumen gestürzt, die die Seite eingenommen hatten. Aber sie haben ein paar ihrer Glänzenden Samen zurückgelassen! Glänzende Samen werden bis zum 30. April im Saisonalen Shop erhältlich sein! von Lemoness und SabreCat Wettbewerbsbesitzer benachrichtigen Auf der Wettbewerbsseite könnt ihr nun auf die Namen der Wettbewerbsbesitzer klicken, um euch ihre Profile anzusehen, ihnen eine Nachricht zu schreiben oder zu sehen, wann sie das letzte Mal eingeloggt waren, falls ihr neugierig seid, ob der Wettbewerb noch aktiv ist. von TheHollidayInn ---- 04/01/2015 FEINDLICHE BLUMENÜBERNAHME DER FREUDE UND DES VERDERBENS - Freude und Verderben euch allen! von Lemoness und Baconsaur Nach oben ---- März 2015 03/29/2015 Pastell-Hautfarben Das Saison Edition Pastell-Hautfarbenset kann jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Das Set ist nur bis zum 30. April erhältlich und wird dann bis zum nächsten Spring Fling verschwinden. von McCoyly Schimmer-Haarfarben Die Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben können jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Nun könnt ihr das Haar eurer Avatare schimmerpink, schimmerlila, schimmerblau, schimmergrün, schimmerorange oder schimmergelb färben. Saison Edition Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, sind aber nur für kurze Zeit zu kaufen. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur wiederkehren, wenn sich etwas geändert hat, wie zum Beispiel die Grafiken oder der Preis. Diese Haarfarben erinnern einige von euch vielleicht an die Pastell-Haarfarben, die es im letzten Frühjahr gab. Diese Haarfarben wurden zugunsten der Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben eingemottet. Hier könnt ihr mehr über den Unterschied zwischen Saison und Limited Edition Gegenständen lesen! von Lemoness, crystalphoenix und mariahm Umfrage-Abzeichen vergeben Die Umfrage-Abzeichen wurden an alle vergeben, die an der Umfrage teilgenommen und ihre ID hinterlassen haben! Leider haben einige Leute ihre ID in der Umfrage angegeben. Deshalb haben wir keine Möglichkeit, die Umfrage mit ihren Benutzerkonten in Verbindung zu bringen und konnten ihnen das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen verleihen. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schreibt bitte eine Mail an Leslie. von Sugarfiend und Alys Gruppen-Sortierreihenfolge Wenn ihr von jetzt an die Sortierreihenfolge eurer Gruppe ändert, seht ihr die Änderung sofort. Ihr könnt die Sortierreihenfolge unter Soziales > Gruppe ändern. von ChokesMcGee ---- 03/25/2015 März Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Neue Moderatorin Zu guter Letzt haben wir eine neue Moderatorin auf der Seite: @Beffymaroo! Hurra! Kommt im Gasthaus vorbei und grüßt sie. ---- 03/20/2015 Spring Fling! Der Spring Fling Event ist da! Nehmt von heute bis zum 30. April an Habiticas reizender Feier teil. Frühjahrs-NPCs Es scheint als würden sich die NPCs überall auf der Seite richtig auf auf den Frühling einstimmen. Wer würde das nicht? Immerhin war das noch längst nicht alles! von Lemoness und Shaner ---- 03/17/2015 Neue Haustier-Quest: Killer Bunny Es gibt eine neue Quest-Rolle auf dem Marktplatz! Tief im Berg Aufschieberitis liegt ein einstmals possierliches Biest, das durch Vernachlässigung schreckenerregend wurde. Könnt ihr eure Kräfte sammeln und das Killer Bunny besiegen? Wenn ja, werdet ihr ein paar Häschen-Eier bekommen! von Draayder, Gully und TetoIsGreat Änderung beim Eierkauf Ihr könnt nun auf dem Marktplatz Quest-Eier kaufen, wenn ihr den zugehörigen Boss mindestens einmal besiegt habt! Bisher musstet ihr den Boss mindesten zweimal besiegen, um die Eier kaufen zu können. von Blade Letzter Tag für Umfrage und Abzeichen Der 18. März ist der letzte Tag, um diese Umfrage auszufüllen, um das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen zu bekommen oder aufzuaddieren! Nachdem sie geschlossen wurde, werden wir ein paar Tage brauchen, die Abzeichen zu verteilen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns Feedback gebt! von sugarfiend und SabreCat Ablegen/Zurücksetzen-Buttons Es ist jetzt einfacher, die Kostüme eurer Avatare zu ändern! Ihr könnt nun eure komplette Kampfausrüstung, Kostümteile und/oder Haustiere von der Ausrüstungsseite aus ablegen bzw. zurücksetzen, indem ihr die neuen "Ablegen" bzw. "Zurücksetzen" Buttons nutzt. von TheHolidayInn ---- 03/10/2015 Umfrage und Abzeichen Wir verteilen das rare "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen an alle Nutzer, die uns helfen, indem sie diese 10-Fragen-Umfrage ausfüllen! Wenn ihr das Abzeichen bereits habt, wird die Teilnahme an dieser neuen Umfrage diesen Erfolg hochzählen. Danke, dass ihr euch eine Minute Zeit nehmt, uns eure Meinung zu HabitRPG mitzuteilen! von sugarfiend und SabreCat Testimonials-Gilde Wir sammeln Empfehlungsschreiben von Nutzern, um sie auf der Startseite zusammen mit Bildern ihrer Avatare anzuzeigen. Wenn HabitRPG hilfreich für euch war und es euch nichts ausmacht, ein kurzes Zeugnis für uns zu hinterlassen, dann könnt ihr es hier posten. Danke für eure Hilfe! <3 Chat-Erweiterung Horacious Moreau hat eine Chat-Erweiterung für HabitRPG erstellt! Sie erzeugt eine Chat-Box für das Gasthaus, für Gruppen und Gilden. :) Der Chat-Client ist außerdem Open Source! Hier könnt ihr euch das Projekt ansehen. von Horacious Moreau ---- 03/03/2015 März-Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare im Frühlingsregen tanzen, Buntglas bewundern oder in der Hügellandschaft herumtollen! von (in dieser Reihenfolge) Sunstroke, Kiwibot und Uncommon Criminal Android App Benachrichtigungen Die Android App kann euch nun daran erinnern, euch einzuloggen! Geht einfach in die Einstellungen und wählt die Zeit, zu der ihr erinnert werden wollt. von Negue März Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Nach oben ---- Februar 2015 02/24/2015 Wie die meisten von euch sicher bemerkt haben, war die Seite gestern nicht erreichbar. Wir hatten einen plötzlichen Anstieg neuer Nutzer von Imgur, die die Server in die Knie gezwungen haben, als sie sich alle zur selben Zeit registriert haben. Es erwies sich als schwierig, die Server wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ihr könnt die technischen Details in diesem Github-Ticket lesen. Wir entschuldigen uns für die ganze Frustration! Gegen Mitternacht PST haben wir alle aktiven Nutzer im Gasthaus eingecheckt und ihre Nutzerkonten "eingefroren", damit sie durch ihre offenen täglichen Aufgaben keinen Schaden nehmen würden, in der Hoffnung, dass das die unverdienten Tode aufgrund der Serverprobleme verhindern würde. Deswegen schläft euer Avatar! Um aus dem Gasthaus auszuchecken, geht zu Soziales > Gasthaus > Das Gasthaus verlassen. Falls ihr gestorben seid, bevor wir euch ins Gasthaus einchecken konnten, könnt ihr eure Strähnen unter Aufgabe bearbeiten wiederherstellen und alle anderen Werte unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren. Ihr solltet alle verlorenen Gegenstände unter "Belohnungen" zurückkaufen können. Klappt das nicht, meldet euch unter Soziales > Gasthaus und ein Moderator wird euch helfen! Vielen Dank an all unsere unerschütterlichen Nutzer, die Fragen in den Sozialen Medien und den Chatrooms beantwortet haben und an alle, die uns nette Botschaften gesendet haben, während wir uns bemühten die Seite zu retten. Ihr seid unglaublich toll und wir kontinuierlich froh, eine so fürsorgliche und positive Community zu haben. Und willkommen, Imgurianer! Entschuldigt, dass euer Start so holprig war, aber wir können es nicht erwarten, euch kennenzulernen. Es gibt eine Camp Imgur Gilde , an der ihr vielleicht Freude habt. Und nun zurück zur Produktivität! Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Mehrere Aufgaben hinzufügen Habt ihr eine Menge Aufgaben, die ihr alle auf einmal anlegen müsst? Kein Problem! Nun könnt ihr einen Stapel an Aufgaben auf einmal anlegen, indem ihr auf "Add Multiple" unter der jeweiligen Eingabeleiste klickt. Wir hoffen, dass das zeitsparend für euch ist! von ChimericDream ---- 02/17/2015 Aktualisierung der Community-Richtlinien Wir haben die Community-Richtlinien um folgende Punkte erweitert: *Blade, ein neuer Moderator, ist aufgelistet! *Private Nachrichten wurden zu den Richtlinien für Private Orte hinzugefügt. *Spamming ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. *Sexismus wurde zur Liste unakzeptablen Verhaltens hinzugefügt. *Die Erstellung mehrerer Benutzerkonten zu Umgehung der Konsequenzen ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. ---- 02/12/2015 Wir wünschen einen frohen Valentinstag! Helft mit, all die großartigen Leute in eurem Leben zu motivieren, indem ihr ihnen liebevolle Valentinskarten schickt. Valentinskarten können für 10 Goldstücke auf dem Marktplatz gekauft werden. Für die Verteilung von Liebe und Freude in der Community bekommen der Sender UND der Empfänger das begehrte "Heiß geliebte Freunde" Abzeichen. Hurra! von Lemoness und SabreCat ---- 02/08/2015 E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen Wir haben E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen für verschiedene Ereignisse eingeführt, einschließlich Erhalt einer privaten Nachricht, Einladung zu einer Gruppe, Gilde oder Quest und Erhalt von Edelstein- oder Abo-Geschenken! Es ist noch mehr in Planung, wie z.B. die vielgewünschten Check-in-Erinnerungen. Ihr möchtet bestimmte Arten von Benachrichtigungen nicht erhalten? Kein Problem! Geht einfach zu den Benachrichtigungseinstellungen, um uns zu sagen, welche genau ihr erhalten und nicht erhalten wollt. Unsere Kurier-Drachen werden dem gerne nachkommen! von paglias und Lemoness Umstellung des Login-Typs Möchtet ihr eure E-Mail-Adresse ändern oder von Facebook-Login zu E-Mail-Login wechseln (oder umgekehrt)? Gute Neuigkeiten! Ihr könnt das nun selbst ändern, unter Einstellungen! von Lefnire ---- 02/03/2015 ---- 02/02/2015 Februar Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Neue Quest-Beschreibungen Wir haben die Quest-Beschreibungen überarbeitet. Wenn ihr mit der Maus über die Quest-Rollen fahrt, könnt ihr nun die Boss- bzw. Sammel-Statistiken sowie die Belohnungen, die ihr bei Quest-Abschluss bekommt, sehen! von Blade "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist zu Ende Der "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist vorbei! Danke an alle Teilnehmer. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner genannt werden, da wir alle Breiträge persönlich durchsehen müssen. Danke für eure Geduld! Nach oben ---- Januar 2015 01/30/2015 ---- 01/26/2015 Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt von Lemoness Neues Audio Theme Es gibt ein neues Audio Theme: Watt's Theme! Ihr könnt zwischen Watt's Theme und dem Theme von Daniel dem Barden hin und her schalten, indem ihr auf das Megaphon in der oberen rechten Ecke klickt. Watt's Theme wurde von Harry Pepe erstellt. Hier könnt ihr seine LinkedIn-Seite besuchen. von Hpepe4 und Blade Quest-Rollen-Redesign Wir haben die Quest-Rollen neu designt, sodass sie optisch einmalig sind! Quest-Typ und Schwierigkeitsgrad sind durch die Rollenränder gekennzeichnet (Leichter Boss = Grün, Mittelschwerer Boss = Gelb, Schwerer Boss = Rot, Sammel-Quest = Blau, Wutleisten-Boss = Lila Punkte) und durch ein Icon am unteren linken Rand, das die Quest symbolisisert. von UncommonCriminal und Rattify "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb endet bald Denkt daran: Der 31. Januar ist der letzte Tag, um am Spread the Word Wettbewerb teilzunehmen und sich die Chance auf 100 Edelsteine zu sichern! Wir werden ab dem 1. Februar keine neuen Bewerbungen mehr annehmen. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner bekannt gegeben werden, weil wir alle Einsendungen persönlich durchgehen müssen. Viel Glück! ---- 01/23/2015 Das Schreckliche Stressbiest ist BESIEGT! Wir haben es geschafft! Mit einem letzten Hieb löst sich das Schreckliche Stressbiest in eine Schneewolke auf. Die Flocken fallen funkelnd zu Boden während jubelnde Habiticaner ihre Haus und Reittiere umarmen. Unsere Tiere und NPCs sind wieder sicher! Stoïstille ist gerettet! SabreCat spricht sanft zu einem kleinen Säbelzahn. "Finde bitte die Bewohner der Stoïstillen Steppen und bringe sie zu uns", sagt er. Einige Stunden später kommt der Säbelzahn zurück und eine Herde Mammut-Reiter folgt ihm langsam. Ihr erkennt die vordere Reiterin als Lady Glaciate, die Anführerin von Stoïstille. "Mächtige Habiticaner", sagt sie, "meine Bürger und ich schulden euch den tiefsten Dank und die tiefsten Entschuldigungen. In dem Bemühen, unsere Steppen vor den Aufruhr zu schützen, haben wir angefangen, all unseren Stress heimlich in die eisigen Berge zu verbannen. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass er über die Generationen hinweg zu dem Stressbiest heranwachsen würde, das ihr gesehen habt! Als es sich losriss, hat es uns alle an seiner Stelle in den Bergen gefangen und stellte unseren geliebten Tieren nach." Ihr trauriger Blick folgt dem fallenden Schnee. "Wir haben mit unserer Torheit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Seid versichert, dass wir in Zukunft mit unseren Problemen zu euch kommen, bevor unsere Probleme selbst zu euch kommen." ---- 01/21/2015 DRITTER STRESS-SCHLAG! ---- 01/20/2015 "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" Abzeichen Ihr könnt zwei neue Abzeichen verdienen: "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo"! "Meister aller Reittiere" wird Nutzern verliehen, die alle 90 Standard-Reittiere gesammelt haben, und "Triaden Bingo" ist für diejenigen, die alle Standard-Haustiere gesammelt, alle 90 zu Reittieren herangezogen und 90 weitere Haustiere ausgebrütet haben. Wow! Beachtet, dass Quest-Haustiere und Quest-Reittiere nicht zu "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" hinzugezählt werden. Wenn ihr gerade die Kriterien erfüllt, bekommt ihr die Abzeichen. Wenn ihr allerdings eure Reittiere bereits freigelassen habt, bekommt ihr das Abzeichen leider erst, wenn ihr wieder alle gesammelt habt. von Taldin, Blade, Lorian, Aiseant und Hanztan Gruppen-Sortieroptionen Auf der Gruppen-Seite könnt ihr nun die Avatare eurer Freunde aufsteigend oder absteigend sortieren! Damit die Änderungen wirksam werden, müsst ihr die Seite neu laden. von Blade und Viirus Datierte Aufgaben Ihr könnt jetzt die Reiter in der Aufgaben-Spalte dazu nutzen, eure Aufgaben mit Datum zu sehen und zu sortieren! Einfach den "Datiert"-Reiter anklicken und nur die Aufgaben mit Frist werden angezeigt. Im Moment sind sie nicht nach Datum sortiert, aber wir werden diese Funktion später noch umsetzen. von Alys Stressbiest Verzweiflung ausgelöst Wir haben es bald geschafft, Habiticaner! Mit Fleiß und täglichen Aufgaben haben wir die Lebenspunkte des Stressbiests auf nur 500.000 reduziert! Die Kreatur brüllt und schlägt verzweifelt um sich, und seine Wut steigt schneller denn je. Das Monster --- AHHH! --- schwingt mich und Matt umher mit erschreckendem Tempo und startet einen blendenden Schneesturm, der es erschwert, Treffer zu landen. Wir werden unsere Anstrengungen verdoppeln müssen, aber fasst Mut - das ist ein Zeichen, dass das Stressbiest kurz vor der Niederlage steht. Gebt jetzt nicht auf! Bitte? Das Stressbiest steigert seine Wut und Abwehr! Erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben und schädigt so den Welt-Boss! Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/19/2015 WELT-BOSS: ZWEITER STRESS-SCHLAG! von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/15/2015 "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb Erinnerung Für den Fall, dass ihr es verpasst habt: Wir veranstalten unseren zweiten "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: schreibt einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 in einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen Leuten von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag wird 100 Edelsteine erhalten und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten jeweils 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr lesen und mitmachen! ---- 01/13/2015 ---- 01/08/2015 Welt-Boss: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest! Ein neuer Welt-Boss ist im Gasthaus erschienen! Alle absolvierten Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben der Habiticaner schädigen den Welt-Boss. Unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben füllen die Stress-Schlag-Leiste. Wenn die Leiste voll ist, wird der Welt-Boss einen NPC angreifen. Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. Lest weiter für mehr Details! Winter-Handlungsstrang: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest greift an! von Lemoness, Kiwibot und SabreCat ---- 01/05/2015 Januar-Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun kann euer Avatar einen eisigen Gipfel erklimmen, in einer Eishöhle zittern oder durch die verschneiten Kiefern wanderen! von Kiwibot, Sunstroke und Rattify Lösungstest für Cron-Fehler Heute werden wir eine mögliche Lösung für einen Fehler testen, der manchmal dafür sorgt, dass Tägliche Aufgaben am folgenden Tag nicht zurückgesetzt werden. Es ist eine große Änderung, also werden wir die Seite sehr genau beobachten, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts kaputt geht. Wenn ihr in den nächsten Tagen irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Tageswechsel oder dem Zurücksetzen der Täglichen Aufgaben habt, dann teilt uns das bitte sofort auf GitHub mit. Danke! Anpassungen am Datumsformat Es gibt eine neue Option unter Einstellungen , mit der ihr das Datumsformat ändern könnt. Nun könnt ihr eure Daten als MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY oder YYYY/MM/DD darstellen. von Verabird ---- 01/03/2015 Januar Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb Zu Ehren der guten Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr veranstalten wir den zweiten "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: Veröffentlicht einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 auf einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag bekommt 100 Edelsteine verliehen und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten bekommen je 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr erfahren und teilnehmen! Winter-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Nach einem freudeerfüllten Silvesterabend erwachen die Habiticaner durch ein Grollen, das sie aus ihren Ulkigen Festhüten schüttelt. Als sie zu ihren Fenstern eilen, sehen sie... eine Massenflucht? Eine donnernde Herde von Mammuten rennt vorbei, Säbelzähne brüllen und Dinosaurier - sowohl gefederte als auch geschuppte - schlittern mit voller Geschwindigkeit entlang. Die Habiticaner starren mit offenen Mündern, aber bevor jemand reagieren kann, ist die Horde durch Habit City gesaust und in der Ferne verschwunden. Sie hinterlässt nur Abdrücke im Schnee, heulenden Wind und ein paar zertrampelte Neujahrkarten. Den Habiticanern wird geraten, die Ruhe zu bewahren und in dieser verwirrenden und schweren Zeit nicht dem Stress nachzugeben. Wir haben SabreCat den verängstigten Tieren aus den Stoïstillen Steppen hinterher geschickt, und er arbeitet daran, sie zu beruhigen, sodass wir sie in die sicheren Ställe zurückbringen können. Wir hoffen, bald eine Erklärung für die Seltsamkeiten zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit behaltet all eure Haus- und Reittiere drinnen. Hier könnt ihr die früheren Folgen des Winter-Handlungsstrangs lesen! Nach oben Category:News Category:Content